Bathilda Bagshot
Bathilda Bagshot (died 1997) was a magical historian and the author of A History of Magic and approximately ten other books. A History of Magic is used in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry class of the same name, taught by Cuthbert Binns. She lived in Godric's Hollow, and was murdered around December, 1997, after which her corpse was animated by Lord Voldemort to contain his snake Nagini. Information *Born: Years before 1881 *Died: Sometime before December 24, 1997 (aged at least 116), Godric's Hollow *Also Known As: "Batty" Bagshot *Title: Professor *Species: Human *Gender: Female *Hair Color: White *Skin Color: White *Occupation: **Author **Historian Family Members *Gellert Grindelwald (great-nephew) *Bagshot (possibly) Biography The Dumbledores In the 1890s, Bagshot already lived as an adult in her house in Godric's Hollow, when Kendra Dumbledore moved there from Mould-on-the-Wold along with her young chldren Albus, Aberforth, and Ariana, after her husband Percival's well-publicized arrest and imprisonment in Azkaban. Bathilda tried to befriend Kendra after they arrived, but she was rebuffed. Some years later, Bathilda sent an owl to Albus Dumbledore, then a Hogwarts student, having been favorably impressed by his paper on trans-species Transfiguration for the scholarly journal Transfiguration Today. This initial contact led to acquaintance with the rest of the Dumbledore family. At the time of Kendra's death, Bathilda was the only person in Godric's Hollow who was on speaking terms with her. The summer after Albus Dumbledore graduated from Hogwarts, an orphan and head of the family, Bathilda's great-nephew, Gellert Grindelwald, came to lvie with her and she made a point of introducing Grindelwald to Albus. The two talented young men became friends. It is unknown how much or what Bathilda knew of her nephew's actions concerning Aberforth and Ariana Dumbledore, but she witnessed the fist-fight that broke out between the Dumbledore brothers at Ariana's funeral. Death and Post-Mortem In 1997, Bathilda was murdered through the Dark Arts and her body was animated by Lord Voldemort using his snake, Nagini. He left Nagini there was a trap, thinking that Harry Potter may visit Godric's Hollow to see his parents' grave and their home. On the following Christmas Eve, Hermione Granger and Harry did so, thinking that perhaps Dumbledore had left Godric Gryffindor's Sword there for them to be able to destroy the horcruxes they were hunting. The pair met the possessed woman and were almost captured when "Bathilda" lured them into her home. After determining Harry's identity, Nagini leapt from Bathilda's body to attack him, leaving the old woman for good. The plan, however, failed and Harry and Hermione escaped. Published Works *''A History of Magic'' *''Hogwarts: A History'' *''The Decline of Pagan Magic'' *''The Oracle of Palombo'' *''Omens, Oracles & the Goat'' Physical Appearance Professor Bagshot was a tiny woman (her head at the level of seventeen-year-old Harry Potter's chest). At the time that Harry Potter met her, she was stooped, her eyes were thick with cataracts, and her hair was scand and white, with her scalp clearly visible. Her face had some liver spots and broken veins. Personality and Traits Little is known of Bathilda's personality. One can presume she was friendly and amiable, having tried to befriend Kendra Dumbledore in the 1890s with a batch of homemade Cauldron Cakes, regarded Albus Dumbledore as something like a protege, and was friendly with Lily Potter in the early 1980s. She was a brilliant witch and historian in her youth, but during her later years she was quite possibly becoming senile. Magical Abilities and Skills *History of Magic *Transfiguration *Herbology *Cooking Category:1997 deaths Category:Authors Category:British individuals Category:Females Category:Historians Category:Historical figures Category:Impersonated individuals Category:Murder victims Category:Professors Category:Second War casualties Category:Wizards Category:Articles related to Horcruxes Category:Attack on Godric's Hollow (1997) participants Category:Godric's Hollow residents